A Lion's Pride is Eternal
by PixieJameston
Summary: "And a Lion's Pride is a very powerful thing." Luke is worried about the reincarnation of his mother, Lucy. While his father, Loke, is suppressing back feelings flooding throughout his spirit self. Lucy finally admits her love for the playboy, ending up with Loke having a trip down memory lane as he tries to save his "pride" once again.(On Hiatus from Writers Block)


**_A/N~ I edited the first part of the story, got some feedback on how to make the story more "Professional" (I am a Teenager doing this, even though there will soon be some gore and some "Sexual scenes.") I've also edited the description, as my grammar was incredibly bad._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (Owned By Hiro Mashima) and I in no way own any reference to "Lion's Pride" I have permission to use any quote or scene from the Fan fiction owned by Wild Rhov (Rhov rhymes with Rose)_

* * *

_**"A Lion's Pride is Eternal"**_

_**A Story by Pixiejameston**_

_** Chapter one: Beginning.**_

_Dear Luce._

_I know you're with us yet in the stars also; 112 years have passed since you admitted you had loved me; and almost 90 since you passed away. Luke seems to be doing a good job of keeping me under control (From flirting, of course) Natsu, Gray and Lucy are coping fine so far, and Elsa seems to be doing well. I visited your grave the other day and placed some fresh flowers, they were an expensive bouquet of roses. It's coming up for the Sakura festival and I feel kind of nostalgic that Lucy (Your reincarnation) may finally let her and I go out on a few dates. Stella's starting to send back several keys as she becomes older, she says she wants to focus more on her digs with her guild than practising magic, She's keeping Virgo, though, And that maid loves it! Luke seems to be alright, though he hasn't managed to find the Reincarnation of Asuka yet and I doubt she'd be around for another few years though. OH, and Luke asks me to tell the reincarnated you out later, though today's the Sakura event, so it should be rather nostalgic, I think. I hope you're having fun in the stars my Leonita~_

_Love from Your Knight in Shining Armour… And Luke_

_Year 903, Magnolia, Fairy Tail Beer Court_

Lucy Dreyar looked around at the Fairy Tail guild, which had been rebuilt era after era just like it was after the Phantom Lord attack, which went down in Fairy Tail history, and was recorded in Lucy Heartfilia's book "Songs of a Fairy Tail Mage" (Of Course Wendy added several sections including a private bath house and a cat room for the several exceeds which always surrounded her) Loke was with Luke, and were talking about memories in which they did not want Lucy to know JUST yet. Loke Somehow avoided the "Juiciest" parts his son wanted to know. The guild seemed somehow dull without her twin brothers around trying to either fight or stop themselves being brutally murdered by her their elder sister. Lucy sighed with mix of desperation and boredom. Loke which was sat a few tables away looked in Lucy's direction, instantly knowing why she was so gloomy, he stood up and raised his hand back to Luke, who simply nodded and went back to drinking, and not talking about things Lucy seemed to great annoyance in them talking about. Great, I wonder what he wants. Lucy thought to herself, before picking up her glass of Lemonade and slurping it through a straw sucking it a bit too thrillingly for Loke. The Lion hissed and sat down next to her, as she grinned to herself and removed her lips from the straw, sucking in a long breath before again breathing like a normal human and placing her glass back down on its place mat.

"So, whaddya want?" Lucy murmured as she leaned in towards the Lion's face, her cheek almost to his, a lock of his dark orange hair sweeping across her cheek and tickled the Celestial Mage. Loke adjusted his lips to her ear and whispered something, before she blushed and slapped him across the face with full force, causing him to fly across the room and smash (Ironically) into Luke's table. Luke frowned down on his father and lifted the Lion off the table, before lighting up his fist and smashing him to the wall.

"No Flirting with Lucy!" Luke roared in the same powerful tone as Leo would when completely pissed off. Leo cursed under his breath and stood up from another Leo sized dent in the wall (Ever since Lucy has turned 17 he seemed overly persistent for her to admit feelings, of course Lucy at the time age wise was in fact 21, even though frozen for 7 years) He shook his head and told Luke he was going back home, Luke then walked over and sat next to Lucy, who smiled kindly.

Lucy looked over the guild as part of it caught her eye, in the corner of the room, a girl was huddled into a ball, placing hands over her ears to hide something, her hips rolled and she squirmed, murmuring something about a tail. Lucy looked towards Luke in question but all he did was shrug in confusion.

Without any warning, the girl stood up with a jolt, and ran to open the doors, the wooden contraptions pulled outwards almost as soon as two males came storming in, A Raven haired teen was being supported by a Pink haired mage, each looking worn and beaten. As soon as they had entered the Girl was gliding back to her corner; her hands on her head.

"Goddamnit, Natsu, you're the one who took me with you, why didn't you take Lucy with us, too?" Gray grumbled and moaned, limping before he was thrown onto the chair by the Pink haired boy.

"Why don't you just shut up, ice balls." Natsu growled back, as he stormed out of the guild, the doors retracting back in a slam behind him. Lucy groaned and got up, adjusting her skirt before opening the doors.

"Close, Gate of Leo Minor! Lucy shouts behind her, causing Luke to jolt from staring out into space, he vanished in a glow of golden light "Sorry, Luke…" Lucy mutters she walks down to Magnolia's new streets.

* * *

Lucy stared at the dark sky, covering Magnolia Park. Thinking back to earlier events of the day, she was regretting the argument she had with Loke about several different things before closing the gate before he could even open his mouth in protest.

_**"Why don't you ever say anything but horrid pickup lines, Loke? It's annoying and it's somehow stupid. If you truly loved me you would just admit it, or are you truly a coward of a Lion after all?!"Lucy yelled out, slamming her fists down onto her mahogany table, cutlery and plates clattered. "You're nothing more than a man who cannot contain his habits of flirting, Luke's told me how many times you used to flirt, and you've even had five girlfriends at a time! And you expect me to fall for a playboy like you!? Just go away, and PLEASE stop coming out when I'm not calling for you." Lucy swiped the Leo zodiac key whilst yelling for a forced gate closure, before running into the bathroom and turning the taps for a bath. I have to tell him how I feel, Lucy thought to herself, before stripping and waiting for the bath to fill so she could clamber in.**_

"I have to tell him." Lucy muttered, before laying out a thick blanket in the park, surrounded by several other Fairy Tail members and Magnolia citizens. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!" Lucy swiped the key as he then stood in front of her, his whole attire changed into that of his human self.

"What do you want, Princess?" Loke grinned forcefully, before looking around at the park, his eyes widened as a memory played back in his head.

"Maybe we could try dating, you know, going out and stuff… We wouldn't tell the spirit king or the guild, though, who knows what trouble we could get into." Back then, Loke had been the cause of the forbidden rule, which had now been abolished. They had gone on a severe mission full of strife and struggle to keep Luke out of trouble and to save him from turning out like his half-brother; Zeref. Loke shook his head and nodded, sitting down next to him.

"Loke, I'm sorry about earlier… I was mad and… I'm… Pmsing," Lucy blushed at admitting such a personal detail. "I'm kind of struggling to articulate words, and it's kind of strange for a girl who is a writer, right?" Lucy' blush became a deeper shade of red. Loke nodded, as he shrugged off his green fur coat, placing it around Lucy's shoulders, seeming to instinctively know that goose bumps were rising on her exposed arms. Lucy looked towards Loke, who was sat next to her, his legs were together and his knees were near his chest, he rested his arms on his knees, and his eyes, hidden by their blue tinted screen, were staring into nowhere, but in truth, he was trying to think about how he should admit his feelings. Lucy pulled the large green coat in towards her and ran one of her hands across the fur.

How do I admit it, dammit? This feels too nostalgic for my liking; hurry up and say something!

Lucy looked towards the Spirit lost in thought and remembered why she had summoned him in the first place.

"Loke, why do you just flirt with me and never act serious?" Lucy mumbled, as she began to pull her legs into her chest. Loke looked towards Lucy and smiled, drawing in a breath before speaking.

"Why? Because you make me act goofy and silly, I can't think straight around you, Luce." Loke's smile made Lucy's eyes widen, and Loke suddenly felt his heart skip a beat looking into those brown eyes.

"…Loke?" Lucy turned away, looking down on to her knees. She began fidgeting slightly before clearing her throat and continuing to speak, Loke raised his eyebrow, humming in wait.

_**"Will you go out with me?"**_


End file.
